1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for improving performance within computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for avoiding the overhead involved in using locks by speculatively executing critical sections of code.
2. Related Art
Computer system designers are presently developing mechanisms to support multi-threading within the latest generation of Chip-Multiprocessors (CMPS) as well as more traditional Shared Memory Multiprocessors (SMPs). With proper hardware support, multi-threading can dramatically increase the performance of numerous applications. However, as microprocessor performance continues to increase, the time spent synchronizing between threads (processes) is becoming a large fraction of overall execution time. In fact, as multi-threaded applications begin to use even more threads, this synchronization overhead becomes the dominant factor in limiting application performance.
From a programmer's perspective, synchronization is generally accomplished through the use locks. A lock is typically acquired before a thread enters a critical section of code, and is then released after the thread exits the critical section. If another thread wants to enter the same critical section, it must attempt to acquire the same lock. If it is unable to acquire the lock, because a preceding thread has grabbed the lock, the thread must wait until the preceding thread releases the lock. (Note that a lock can be implemented in a number of ways, such as through atomic operations or semaphores.)
Unfortunately, the process of acquiring a lock and the process of releasing a lock are very time-consuming in modern microprocessors. They involve atomic operations, which typically flush the load buffer and store buffer, and can consequently require hundreds, if not thousands, of processor cycles to complete.
Moreover, as multi-threaded applications use more threads, more locks are required. For example, if multiple threads need to access a shared data structure, it is impractical for performance reasons to use a single lock for the entire data structure. Instead, it is preferable to use multiple fine-grained locks to lock small portions of the data structure. This allows multiple threads to operate on different portions of the data structure in parallel. However, it also requires a single thread to acquire and release multiple locks in order to access different portions of the data structure.
In some cases, locks are used when they are not required. For example, many applications make use of “thread-safe” library routines that use locks to ensure that they are “thread-safe” for multi-threaded applications. Unfortunately, the overhead involved in acquiring and releasing these locks is still incurred, even when the thread-safe library routines are called by a single-threaded application.
Applications typically use locks to ensure mutual exclusion within critical sections of code. However, in many cases threads will not interfere with each other, even if they are allowed to execute a critical section simultaneously. In these cases, mutual exclusion is used to prevent the unlikely case in which threads actually interfere with each other. Hence, in many cases, the overhead involved in acquiring and releasing locks is largely wasted.
What is needed is a method and an apparatus that reduces the overhead involved in manipulating locks when accessing critical sections of code.